The Cullen Kids
by LadyAlera
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Cullen kids would be like as well... kids? I will probably continue, but the stories won't be consecutive.
1. Emmett and the Puppy

A/N: Hey guys! I was watching Twilight on Sunday, and I began to wonder what the Cullen kids would be like as well…kids. I may add extra chapters later, but it all depends on the feedback I receive.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Emmett and the Puppy

Emmett opened the kitchen door and looked around, making sure his parents or Rosalie weren't there (he knew that Rose would tell on him). Seeing nobody, he ran back outside and led a German Shepherd puppy into the house by the collar. Emmett slowly peeked around the corner and saw no one in the living room either. He bent down and scooped up the tiny puppy—he was only half of Emmett's small size.

As quick as his little legs could carry him—and the puppy, whose collar said to be Riley—, Emmett ran to his room and set the puppy on the floor.

"Okay, Wiley, you stay hewe." Emmett hurried back to the kitchen to get a bag of cookies and toddled back to his room. He hopped onto his bed and looked at Riley, sheepishly standing in the corner with his tail between his legs and his ears back.

"What's wong, Wiley? Why awe you sad?" And then he saw it—a small yellow puddle on the white carpet. "Oh no! Wiley, you piddowed on the cawpet!" Emmett ran out of his room, down the hall, and stopped at his brother's door. He poked his head in and saw Edward playing Go Fish with Bella.

"Edwowd…does puppy piddow stain?"

"I dunnow? Bewa?" Edward shrugged cutely.

"We can caaw Jake, maybe he knows." The three children snuck downstairs—after Emmett showed them Riley, of course. They had just dialed the number and were listening to it ring when they heard Esme yell,

"EMMETT CULLEN! _WHY_ IS THERE A PUPPY DESTROYING YOUR ROOM?!" Edward and Bella hung up and began to run away, but first Edward said,

"Yowe busted dude."

* * *

Word meanings:

Wiley - Riley

Hewe – Here

Awe – Are

Piddowed – Piddled

Cawpet – Carpet

Edwowd – Edward

Bewa – Bella

Caaw – Call

Yowe – You're

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again for reading (any and all reviews welcome)! A special thanks to my beta EdwardCorvin17 for helping my polish my work!


	2. Jasper's Makeover

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than I expected to upload, I had finals that I had to study for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 2: Jasper Gets a Makeover

Carlisle and Esme were on the living room couch watching a movie; all of the kids had been settled in for the night—or so they thought. Little did they know that a little vampire was up and about.

Jasper crept out of his room and silently toddled down the hall towards Alice's room. He was just about to tap on the door, but Alice had seen him coming; she opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Awe you cwazy?! Cawile and Esme will heaw you!" Alice put her hands on her little hips and glared cutely at Jasper.

"I'm sawy. I was wondewing if you stiw wanted to do that thing?" Jasper played with his fingers sadly as he spoke; he didn't like it when Alice—or anyone for that matter—got mad at him. Though as soon as he spoke, Alice brightened.

"Okay! But we have to be quiet." They both poked their heads into the hallway, and when they saw that the coast was clear, hurried into Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Jaspew, you sit hewe and I'll make you pwetty!" Alice pointed to a stool, which Jasper eagerly sat on (he would do just about anything to please Alice). Minutes later, Jasper had blue eye shadow, bright pink blush, and red lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Awe you done yet? Wewe going to get cawt!" Jasper wiggled in his seat—causing Alice to smudge his purple fingernail polish.

"Jaspew, just hold yowe howses! I'm awmost done!" Alice pulled a pair of clip-on earrings out of her pocket and clipped them to Jasper's ears before holding up a mirror. "Wew, do you like it?" Alice asked him while making a puppy-dog face.

"I look like a cwown!" Jasper exclaimed, causing Alice to pout. When her lip began to tremble he hurriedly added: "but I feew like a vewy pwetty clown. You did a gweat job, Alice!" Immediately the pout vanished, replaced by a bright smile.

"Let's take youwe picsuwe!" Alice ran into the bedroom, grabbed a camera, and was just about to press the button…when the light flipped on.

"Alice! Jasper! What are…?" That's as far as Esme got before she began to laugh. She took the camera from a startled Alice (who was holding it backwards). "Go stand by Jasper, honey, and I'll take your picture." She quickly snapped the photo before turning towards the bedroom. "Carlisle, can you go get Alice settled into her room _again_? I have a little situation to take care of."

When Jasper was clean and both children were settled back into their rooms, Esme showed Carlisle the picture. They both smiled and shook their heads.

"Kids."

Words:

Awe – are

Cwazy – crazy

Cawile – Carlisle

Heaw – hear

Sawy – sorry

Wondewing – wondering

Stiw –still

Jaspew – Jasper

Pwetty – pretty

Wewe – we're

Yowe – your

Wew – well

Vewy – very

Gweat – great

Cawt – caught

Cwown—clown


End file.
